


50 Shades ... Just Aren't Enough

by Eve (Aoife), IShouldBeWriting



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [28]
Category: Singularity North
Genre: Amnesty Prompt, Character as Fanartist, Community: 31_days, Criticising 50 Shades of Grey, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Footnotes, I Surrender, Sex on all the Surfaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Eve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fee, Mace, and the Valkyries are being sent on a mission to Israel and Fee’s worried about leaving Morgan on her own.  She really should have known better.  The conversation about what she can or can’t do while they’re away takes a rather interesting turn, and it’s all downhill from there....</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades ... Just Aren't Enough

Mace handed the stack of dinner dishes to Morgan, stretching out lazily in her chair. “I know we’re not going to be on rat packs on this mission, love, but given where we’re going, I do have to wonder what the food’s going to be like.”

Watching her partner appreciatively from her right, Fee smiled, a lock of blood-red hair twisting back and forth lazily between her fingers as she answered. “Oh, I expect it’ll be a lot like going out for middle-eastern food. Falafel and humus and such. Just,” she paused and offered a handwave, “ a bit more structured in its restrictions given the kosher laws and all.”

“That’s not terribly enlightened of you, you know. Do I need to send you on the next MATT 6 refresher, Captain Graham? After all someone needs to make sure the lads pass that one this year ...” Fee sat forward again, looking at her partner with narrowed eyes. It was only the twinkle buried in their depths that let on that she was joking. 

Mace reached one long-toed foot out to poke Fee sharply in the calf. “Oi! I do _not_ need to attend that mess again. Once was bad enough thankyouverymuch. Besides, admit it, flag me as needing a refresher course on that or volunteer me as the unit instructor for it and you can kiss your chances of taking me on this mission goodbye.”

“Okay, fine!” Fee offered a very pretty mock sulk in return, “but you’d best be careful or I’m going to tell Colby you’ve been slacking off on the continuing education part of officer training. And you know what he’ll say to that …”

“And don’t think we’ve forgotten about you, little miss hiding-in-the-doorways-doing-all-the-dishes-and-pretending-to-be-harmless …” Fee added, shooting her best stern parental look at Morgan.

The expression on the younger Black’s face was a priceless mixture of faked innocence and deer caught in a headlamp. Impressively enough, she took a deep breath and retained her composure. Returning to her seat at the table as if she didn’t have every expectation that she was about to be put in for a lecture.

Sometimes having one’s own sister have been part parental figure in childhood had its disadvantages. This was definitely looking like it was going to be one of them. Fee had been granted the luxury (and good fortune in co-conspirators) for the large part to have been posted at home rather than abroad for long periods. The times when she had been forced to take postings abroad had been carefully orchestrated and timed to predominantly coincide with when Morgan had been at boarding school. They knew they’d been lucky. Finally at university, Morgan was legally an adult now. So while it wasn’t entirely comfortable for Fee to have to leave her on her own, there wasn’t exactly enough reason that she could have herself pulled from the mission. Besides, there was the matter of an old debt to be paid. It still hung heavily around her neck and she had to admit, she was eager for the chance to finally have her soul washed clean of that last remainder, that final memory of one of the bad times in their lives, after all these years. They were ready to move on, both of them. They had moved on. (Mostly. Though at Samhain every year, she still remembered.) All that was left was the final debt owed Colby for that favor so many years ago1. 

“Okay _mum_ ,” Morgan offered oh so politely. “Have out with it. What are the house rules while you’re gone? What idiotic worries have you managed to cook up that need squashing? This isn’t a movie, you know. I’m not exactly going to start dialing friends the minute your taxi leaves the doorstep to invite them over for days on end of debauchery and drunken carousing.”

Mace muffled a laugh and Fee shot her a dirty look that clearly said _not helping_.

“Right, first off, no overnight guests.” Fee held up a well muscled hand, ticking off the first point on a finger.

“Oh well then I guess that just means I’ll be staying over at his place.” Morgan shot back.

“And that’s not me being mean, Morgan, that’s actually got to do with this being a military quarter. Before Mace and I went through with the civil partnership she couldn’t stay over very often, _remember_?”

“I know,” the younger Black whined back petulantly. “Sheesh, you’d think I hadn’t been living here through it!”

“And now you sound like you’re twelve. Would you like me to arrange the babysitter after all?”

“Well I’m not,” she huffed. “And I don’t need a minder. Besides, I’ve got a dissertation to work on. I’m going to be too busy for the sorts of things you’ve probably imagined.”

“Oh? And what exactly _do_ you think we’ve imagined, young lady?” Mace asked with a wolfish smile. 

“Sex on the dining room table, kitchen counters, on the sofa, the stairs, in the car, the shower … do I need to keep going on locations, or can I start adding positions and accessories?” 

Fee flushed pink and stammered. “What in Andraste’s name have you been reading lately when you’re not doing school research?!?! Your mind’s gone positively filthy!”

“Fanfiction. It’s wonderfully educational, sis. As long as you ignore the lack of safer sex and the frankly wierd biology in the slash.”

“By educational do you mean in an abstract sense or are we talking about giving you fodder for a punch list of things to try?”

“I’m only drawing fills for the bingo-cards, not trying to complete them in real life.” She smiled a bit wickedly.

“Bingo cards?” Fee asked with a raised eyebrow. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not. The anatomy for some of what they’re asking for is straight out of Robert Burns2  
. How I am less innocent than a pair of bisexual army officers, I do not know.”

“How’s about growing up in the age of _50 Shades of Smut_ , for starters?” Mace muttered.

“That’s a shitty novel, and really badly done BDSM.”

Fee shook her head. “I’m not even going to _ask_ how you know what is or isn’t badly done BDSM. You’re my baby sister, not my daughter. No matter how many years I’ve had to spend playing parent to you for paperwork and legality’s sake.”

“That sounds like it’s a self-reminder refrain, sis? Is that one of those things the military psych’s been trying to drum into your head?”

“I surrender. Just don’t blow up the house, and don’t do anything that results in the military police arresting you; I’m out of the country and with Mace also gone, there’s no one else to bail you out with clearance. They’ll keep you till I get back - in fact, I’ll tell them _to_.”

Morgan pulled a sweet-innocent face again, hands folded on the table top and head cocked like she was trying to keep her halo held on straight. “Would I ever do that to you two?”

“YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Events mentioned take place in an earlier story, _[Crescent City](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528805)_
> 
> 2: A reference to Robert Burns’ infamous poem, _[The Ball of Kerrymuir](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/j/jim+croce/ball+of+kerrymuir_20156096.html)_


End file.
